Une collection de One Shoots ! ! !
by Xx-Lu-Chan-xX
Summary: Que se passe t'il si Law aime quelqu'un de son équilage, si Ace aime Barbe Blanche ou si la mort de Ace aurait pu être évité ? Tout est là !
1. Law x Sachi

Voilà un petit OS parce que j'ai pas vraiment d'inspi pour ma fic

Rating : K (c'est juste très très triste, preparez vos mouchoirs)

Auteur : Meeee ! ^^

Personnages : Law et Sachi

Un grand "Danke Schön" à : Ma beta reader qui supporte mes caprices débiles ^^

* * *

Ca fait des années que je le connais, il est toujours tellement réservé et timide, quand j'essaye de parler de sa famille , il ésquive la question ce que je pense assez normal vù que je ne parle jamais du mien car ils m'on lâchement abandonnés à mes 4 ans. Mais maintenant il arrive même à m'éviter au lycée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il ne répond plus à mes messages, ça m'inquiète énormémént.

D'ailleurs j'y suis en route, j'habite dans un coin paumé du nom de Grey Terminal c'est un petit village complétement perdu en plein milieu de la campagne, il est composé d'une mairie, une boulangeraie, une école et de quelques maisons, c'est tellement petit que l'école est divisé en trois bâtiments, un pour l'école primaire, un pour le collège et le dernier pour le lycée. En comptant ces 3 écoles il y a 100 élèves au grand maximum.

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au lycée, mon cerveau rempli de pensées sur lui, de notre passé commun, des bons moments passées ensemble et surtout à ce qui a pu provoquer cette éloignement si soudain.

En arrivant j'allai tout de suite au fond de la cour, là où l'on s'asseiyaient pour parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il était là, assis, à sa place habituel, mais dès qu'il me vit m'approcher, il partit dans la direction opposé.

-"Law, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda une voix dans mon dos

Je me retournais, c'était Penguin, un de mes meilleurs amis. Je me rendis alors compte que je regardais dans le vide depuis qu'il était parti.

-"Rien, je vais bien" lui répondis-je

Les cours se passèrent rapidement, d'autant plus que qu'il n'était pas venu alors qu'il était quelque part dans le lycée, celà ne fit que renforcer mon inquiétude.

Au lieu de rentrer tout de suite chez-moi, je passai rapidement chez lui. Je frappai à la porte de son appartament mais il n'était pas là, je rebroussai donc chemin.

Une semaine passa sans qu'Il vienne au lycée, je ne le voyais plus nulle part, je passais sovent chez lui mais il n'y avait personne.

Puis un soir quelqu'un m'appella et je décrochai rapidement :

-"Allo, je suis bien chez monsieur Trafalgar ?" demanda la personne à l'autre bout du fil

-"Oui, c'est bien moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

-"Vous parlez au docteur spécialise en maladies rares de l'hopital, on vous demande ici, vous pouvez venir ?"

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire."

-"Ok" dis-je prudament, "j'arrive bientôt"

Je pris quelques affaires importantes et me dêpêchai d'y aller, l'hôpital la plus proche était celle de la grande ville qui était à quelques heures de route de Grey Terminal, c'étais une des grandes métropoles du pays. Arrivée là-bas je demandai de voir le spécialiste une infirmière me mena à lui.

"Bonjour Monsieur Trafalgar, prenez place" a dit les spécialise en montrant la chaise devant son bureau.

-"Bonjour"

-"Un de mes patients m'a demandé de vous voir, un dernière fois mais sa maladie était incurable, il est mort il y a moins d'une heure. Mais il a écrit une lettre qu'il m'a demandé de vous remettre en personne si le pire devait arriver ."

Le docteur me tendit une enveloppe blanche qui portait mon nom :

"Law"

Je l'ouvris imédiatement me coupant au passage et je commençai à lire silence :

Law,

Je n'ai jamais su comment te le dire mais depuis que je te connais, je ne vois plus la vie de la même manière, tu a été mon point de ratachement, celui qui me montrait le chemin à suivre, je se serais perdu sans toi et je suis désolé de m'être éloigné de toi, j'éspère que tu me le pardonnera.

Tu a été mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami et beaucoup plus ...

Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, j'ai toujours été si faible, si timide, si peureux de la vie, j'avais peur que tu me rejette mais je peux te l'écrire par cette lettre.

Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est : JE T'AIME.

Quand j'ai appris que j'avais cette maladie, je n'ai pas pu te le dire, je ne voulais pas que tu sache, j'avais peur de ta réaction, de ce que tu auras pensé de moi ...

A l'heure que tu lis cette lettre, j'ai sûrment succombé à cette maladie, je voulais seulment que tu saches que je t'aime, ne pleure pas, comme je l'ai toujours dit, je pense qu'il y a une vie après la mort donc si tu m'aime vraiment, je pense que l'on se retrouvera là-bas. Je serais parti en paix en sachant que tu a lu cette lettre et que le docteur te l'a bien donné.

Alors adieu, peut-être que l'on se reverra un jour là-haut ...

~Sachi~

Mes yeux me faisaient mal, ils se broullaient, je ne voyais plus rien, mon coeur battait la chamade, j'avais mal, très très mal, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me diriger vers la sortie, mes larmes coulaient à flots, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, moi aussi j'étais perdu sans lui. Pourtant je ressentais la même chose envers lui et moi non plus je n'ai pas pu lui avouer mes sentiments, j'ai été trop faible. Mon coeur me déchirait de l'interieur, comme si j'allais exploser et partir en mille morceaux.

Les mêmes mots ne cessèrent de se répéter dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à les chasser :

_**Plus jamais je ne le reverrai**_

* * *

Une petite review pour ce que vous en aviez pensé ?

Je peux faire des OS pour vous, ça risque de prendre du temps, mais j'adore faire des couples improbables et originaux, je suis aussi un peu spécialiste dans le gore et les fics tristes ^^

Bref, à une prochaine !


	2. Disparitions

Encore un OS, j'espère que vous allez aimer ;)

Cette fois c'est une petite OS tout mystérieux ...

Rating : K (rien de méchant)

Auteur : Bé, me, comme d'habitude !

Disclamer : Je t'adore mon Traffy, une OS pour toi !

* * *

**POV du narrateur :**

Enfin halloween, je peux me fondre dans la masse sans que personne ne m'apperçoive, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une fille qui est obligé de porter un bandage sur un oeil et un bandana ou un chapeau sur la tête 24 h sur 24. Bref, ce n'est que le jour de haloween que Hiro-san me laisse enlever mon chapeau, comme ça tout le monde confond ma "particularité" avec un déguisement.  
Je marchai longuement le long de la route, ce n'est pas encore tres tard mais il y a déjà beaucoup de monde qui sonne de porte en porte, surtout des petits enfants qui sont avec leurs parents.

-"Ohhhh, maman, regarde les oreilles que la dame porte" s'exclama un petit qui etait déguisé en fantome et qui tenait la main a sa mère.  
-"Très joli déguisement" complimenta la mère en s'adressant à moi, souriant.  
-"Merci" leur répondis je.

Je pouvais quand même pas leur dire que c'était pas un déguisement, ils me prendraient pour une folle, si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la 3eme maison du quartier, celle où personne ne va jamais. J'avançai vers la porte, il n'y a pas a dire mais cette maison me fichait vraiment les chocottes, même à un mi-démon de classe inférieur comme moi. La façade était envahi de lierre et le peu de mur que l'on voyait était d'une couleur gris fonçé, la porte était en chêne me sembait-il avec une grosse poignée en fer.

Je sonnai à la sonnette de très mauvais goût orné d'un crâne, j'attendis un peu, re-sonnai, toujours personne, je me retournai pour partir, un peu soulagé que personne n'ait ouvert puis ...

/CRIIIIIIII/

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, je me retournai en slow motion et fixai le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le paillason, il était grand et me dépassait d'une bonne tête, il portait une cape couleur bordeau et avait des yeux et des ceveux aussi noir que la nuit.

-"Euuuuu, trick or treat ?" murmurai je presque, un peu intimidé par l'inconnu  
-"Hmmmmmmm" me repondit il

Non mais cest quoi comme reponse ça ? Il pourra au moins parler ! Quel type bizarre. Tiens, il me fait signe de le suivre, j'obéis.  
J'entrai dans sa maison, elle est plutot ordinaire contrairement a la facade. Il descendit des escaliers, apparament menant à une cave, je le suivis. Arrivé en bas, toutes les celules de mon corps me craient de m'enfuir.

La salle etait orné d'instruments de torture du XIXeme siècle, une énorme guillotine dans le coin gauche de la pièce et une table de torture en bois massif au centre, un sarcophage orné de pointes était posé contre un mur, il y en avait tellement que je ne connaisais même pas l'existance.

-"Hin hin hin, tu m'a suivi sans te douter de rien, petite, tu es tellement naïve, c'est comme ça que je les aime ..." dit le jeune homme en brisant le silence, il se retourna vers moi et je vis ses yeux onyx s'éclairer.

Je voulus partit, le plus loin d'ici, sans jamais y revenir. Soudain une chose molle et gluante attrapa mes poignets et je me débatis comme je pouvais, elle remonta mes bras et s'accrocha autour de ma taille.

-"Evite d'abîmer mon gluant, il m'est tres utile." me prévient l'homme

Cette chose, le gluant qui etai dans mon dos qui ne voulait pas me lacher, me força vers une table dans le coin le plus reuclé de la pièce, apparament une table de torture americaine, et je fus forcée à m'allonger et le noiraud m'y attacha.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?" demandai je nerveuse, le coeur battant la chamade dans ma cage thorasique.  
-"C'est simple, il me faut le corps et l'ame inerte d'un demi-demon pour rentrer chez moi, par chance tu est la première à passer par là, d'habitude les démons ou demi-démons n'osent pas approcher cette maison, tout ce que je vais te faire, c'est séparer ces deux ensembles, ton âme partira en paix et ton corps restera ici ..." répondit-il à mes questions silencieux, un sourire particulièrement sadique plaqué sur son visage.

J'en tremblai rien que d'y penser, j'allais partir, pour toujours. Je le vis prendre une espèce de faux énorme, il s'approcha de moi et le brandit au dessis de sa tête, il l'abbatit sur moi, puis ...

**POV de Hiro :**

Ca fait des miliers de ces photos débiles que j'accroche sur les lampadaires de la ville, elle ne s'est toujours pas réapparu depuis la nuit d'haloween, ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'a pas donné signe de vie ...

Je me rapelle qu'elle était très contente de pouvoir enfin sortir sans son chapeau et donc elle est partie tôt, criant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard, c'était la derinère fois que je vis ma soeur ...

* * *

Une petite review ? :3

Pas encore de OS à faire, je m'enuie à mort

/SBAM/

Ok, j'ai ma fic à faire XD


	3. Du saké et vite !

Perso, je trouve cet OS particulièrement pourrite mais je veux quand même vos avis ;)

à vous de découvrir le couple XD

* * *

Ouaaaa, qu'est ce qu'il est beau, je sais, c'est très mal vù d'être gay et surtout pour moi, vu que je suis le seul garçon d'une famille de riche démocrates, mes parents esperent qu'un jour, j'épouse un jeune fille de riche. Pffffff, je trouve ca du n'importe quoi, ils vont dicter ma vie quoi, elle appartient qu'à moi !  
Je sortis de la maison à la facade hyper moche et m'élançai sur la route, il faut que je me change les idées.  
Je me rendis au bar où je commandai un petite bière

-"Y a quelque chose qui va pas, Drake ?" demanda poliment Makino  
-"Toujours la même chose" répondis je franchement

Elle me regarda neutrement, c'est la seule à qui je peux me confier, je l'adore vraiment. Elle me conprend toujours, enfin, quasiment. Je lui ai tout raconté pour mes problèmes avec Lui.

-"Ah, ok, ... Pourquoi tu va pas lui dire ?" demanda-t-elle  
-"Parce que je sais qu'il m'aime pas et que je vais passer pour un débile." répondis-je d'un ton déprésif

Je baissai mon chapeau au dessus de mes yeux pour pas qu'elle me voye, je voulais que personne ne me voye avec des larmes au bords des yeux. C'est une honte pour moi.

-"Ecoute, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne lui demande pas ..." me dit-elle

Put** qu'est ce qu'elle est est douée à raisonner les gens, ça me donne quasiment envi d'aller le voir.

-"Allo, ouai, ici Makino,

Ouais, il est là,

Ouais, comme d'hab,

Ramène toi le plus rapidement possible,

Ouais, a+"

Qu'est ce qu'elle fout au téléphone celle là, elle était censée me parler. Attends deux minutres, elle a parlé de moi, non ?

-"T'a appelé qui ?" demandai-je hésitant, après tout, elle parlais peut-être pas de moi  
-"Tu verra, il arrive dans deux ou trois minutes"

Même si je la considère comme ma soeur, elle a le chic de me laisser dans le flou et en plus elle me fait des surprises à tout bout de champ, ce que je détéste le plus.

-"Pffffff, tu peux vraiment pas me le dire ?"  
-"Non, tu va devoir attendre encore un peu"

J'attendis, on parla de tout et de rien, en buvant de la bière, Makino est peut-être une fille mais elle a une sacrée descente, encore mieux que le mien et ça c'est quelque chose.

/BAM/

-"Apparament il est arrivé !" s'écria-elle dès qu'elle a entendu la porte se fracasser.

Je me retournai et le vis, qu'est ce qu'il fout là, je veux vraiment pas le voir, surtout pas tout de suite, pourquoi Makino l'a appelé, ca se trouve qu'elle lui raconte tout depuis le début !  
Il s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur ma joue. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge coclicot, je dois pas être beau à voir.

-"Ha... Hawkins... euuuuuuu"

Je savais pas trop quoi dire, mon gothique preféré se tenait devant moi et je ne peux que balubutier, je suis pitoyable mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pitoyable ...

-"Drake ..."

Il avait prononcé mon nom, je n'en reviens pas, c'est bien lui. Attend, il s'approche de moi, ... attend, je sais pas si je suis prêt,je sens ses lèvres, elles sont chaudes, ils glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, ce baiser semblit durer un eternité.  
Je me dégageai et il me regarda, perplexe

-"Ca t'a pas plu ?" demanda-t-il, ca se voyait que je l'avais blessé

Je le regardai, les larmes au bords des yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

-"Je t'aime Hawkins"

Il me prit dans ses bras et murmurai "moi aussi"

* * *

Critiques ? :3


	4. Don't leave me alone

Voilà une commande demandé par Rustal D Amandine, j'ai fait de mon mieux (même avec quelques verres de rhum -")

Soyez indulgents, c'est le premier lemon que j'écris et puis c'est pas facile vu qu'i personnes, personellement je le trouve médiocre

Rating : Je sais pas vraiment (j'ai pas pigé le truc des Ratings) mais je mets M ^^

Personnages : Amandine, Vista et Thatch

Disclamer : Malheureusement aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi T^T

* * *

**Don't leave me alone ...**

Elle était là, assise sur son lit, en plein milieu de la chambre qu'elle partagait avec son père. Ses amants lui avait dit d'attendre leur retour, qui'ils ne seraient pas longs, mais ça faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était plantée là.

Lasée de les attendre, elle décida de partir à leur recherche. Elle fit le tour du bateau, réussisant toujours pas à les trouver elle entra dans la salle à manger. Là-bas, il y avait surtout les gars qui ne voulaient pas aider à faire les taches quotidiennes et les habitués des jeux de cartes, eux aussi des flémards.

Elle entra dans les cuisines, ne les voyant toujours pas elle se contenta de dérober quelques cookies et de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la chambre en grignottant ses biscuits.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte quand une chose inconnue sauta dans ses bras, la chose arrêtait pas de répéter des choses incompréhensibles, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, elle avait les pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide.

-Thach, tu me fais mal ..., dit la brune qui s'étoufait dans l'épaule du dénomé Thatch.

-Désolée ma princesse mais je m'étais inquiété, on t'avait dit d'attendre là... , répondit Thatch, la posant à terre et l'entraînant dans la pièce pour pouvoir fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Ne nous fais plus de frayeurs ma belle, on a eu peur ..., intervint la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce, il était grand avec de larges épaules musclés et des cheveux noirs frisés.

-Vous abusez vraiment, je n'étais partie que 20 minutes, d'ailleurs, je vous charchais ! répondit la brune

-Mais Amandine, tu sais bien qu'on allait revenir..., intervint le noiraud qui se tenait juste de à côté de Thatch.

-Mais vous preniez trop de temps, j'en avais marre d'attendre moi !

Sur ces paroles Amandine se retourna pour sortir de la pièce mais fut retenu par les bras de Thatch qui s'étaient emparés de sa taille. Il la tourna et la plaqua contre le torse de Vista qui passa sa main sous son T-shirt pour lui faire de douces caresses le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ne pars pas princesse, nous allons essayer de nous faire pardonner... murmura-t'il à l'oreille de sa princesse qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement

Sur ces mots il la porta jusqu'à son lit et ses deux amants s'allongèrent à côté d'elle. Vista s'occupait de lui caresser doucement ses bras et ses côtes tandis que Thatch, de son côté lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille.

La jeune fille ne pouvait retentr ses gémissements de plaisir.

-On va plus loin ou on s'arrête là ? lui demanda Thatch

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête tout en étant parcouru de petits frissons de plaisir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de délicatement retirer les habits de leur princesse et les leurs par la même occasion.

Voyant ses amants faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de protester mais en vain, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, ils voulaient qu'elle soit heureuse.

Thatch s'allongea doucement sur elle tandis que Vista posait la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Ils entreprirent de lui caresser ses zones sensibles qui étaient surtout dans le dos et le long de ses côtes.

-Ca va me belle ? demanda Thatch

Elle murmura un "Oui" avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier leurs caresses. Elle cria soudainement en sentant un corps étranger s'agiter en elle, Thatch la rassura avant de continuer de vas et viens lents alors que Vista avait accentué ses caresses sur son point sensible dans son dos. Elle murmura qulque chose d'incompréhensible en se cambrant legerement pour laisser de la place pour la main du noiraud.

Elle gémissait de plaisir pendant que Thatch intensifiait ses vas et viens toujours aussi sensuels, Vista, lui, allargissait la surface de ses caresses ainsi atteignant le bas du dos. La jeune fille était au paradis, elle soupirait inlasablement de plaisir sans retenue.

Thatch posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle en lui murmurant un Je t'aime au creux de l'oreille avant de lui donner des coups de reins plus violents que les autres. Sans s'en rendre compte, Amandine criait le nom des ses amants qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Pl...Plus vi..ite ... Thatch... supplia-t'elle en le sentant ralentir

Il sourit en voyant sa jeune protégé le supplier de continuer. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant demandant plus, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa chaleur et de ses mouvements de reins réguliers.

Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'au hanches de Thach pour les tenir fermement alors que Vista s'était glissé sous elle en lui tenant les côtes. Elle sourit faiblement à son compagnon qui était au-dessus en murmurant Plus mais Thatch s'arrêta, au grand regret de sa princesse.

-Si je ne laisse pas la place à Vista, il va soit me tuer, soit me faire la geule. rigola-t'il avant de se retirer doucement pour éviter de faire de mal à sa princesse.

Il eut juste le temps d'échanger de place avec Vista que la belle s'endormit sur lui. Ils lui sourièrent chaleureusement avant de s'allonger de chaque côté d'elle et de l'entourer de leurs bras protecteurs, tant qu'ils étaient à ses côtés, personne ne pourra lui faire de mal.

Le lendemain matin Amandine se réveilla péniblement, en ouvrant les yeux elle se remémora de ses activités de la nuit précédente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle l'avait fait !

-Bien dormi ma belle ? demanda Vista

Amandine releva la tête et vit Thatch qui la regardait tendrement, elle rougit en repensant la soirée précédente.

-O-oui... balbutia-t'elle en baissant la tête, rouge de honte

Une main vint lui relever la tête et les bras de Vista l'entoura.

-N'ait pas honte ma belle, tu as été parfaite, la rassura Thatch.

* * *

Un petit review pour moi ? :3


	5. Journal

Voilà un petit OS qui est un peu éloigné de One Piece, il a quesiment rien à voir avec one piece mais je l'ai fait en pensant à une amie et à un school fic de one piece, j'éspère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

2 novembre :

Chèr Journal,

Aujourd'hui j'ai dû déménager, on m'a envoyé dans une nouvelle école.

Tu sais, cette impréssion de bête de foire que tout le monde regarde, ben, j'ai eu cette impression toute la journée, personne osait m'approcher mais ils ne se gênaient pas de me fixer. J'éspère que cette sensation passera bientôt, c'est vraiment gênant.

6 novembre :

Chèr Journal,

Ca y est, je me suis trouvé des amis, enfin quand je dis "des" je veux une amie, c'est la seule qui ait osé m'approcher à moins de 10 mètres. Elle s'apelle Whitebay mais elle m'oblige à l'appeler Bay.

9 novembre :

Chèr Journal,

C'est la première fois que le le vois, c'est un garçon de la classe à côté, je le connais peu mais je n'arrête pas de le regarder. Bay m'assure que je n'ai aucune chance, surtout que Boa a des yeux sur lui. Boa c'est la plus belle de la classe, c'est aussi la plus arrogante mais personne ne lui en veut.

16 novembre :

Chèr Journal,

Je n'y crois pas moi-même, j'ai été assez folle pour lui demander de sortir avec moi ! Même Bay me traîte de folle mais elle a trouvé ça marrant. C'est clair, c'est marrant de voir une timide comme moi avouer son amour à sens unique. En plus il m'a répondu "Je ne sais pas, je te le dirai demain.", c'est tellement stressant, j'ai peur pour demain.

17 novembre :

Chèr Journal,

Je n'ai pas cru bien entendre, il m'a dit "Je t'aime", je dois être la fille la plus heureuse du monde !

26 novembre :

Chèr Journal,

Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment, tout est si magique. Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui, c'est comme si j'étais au paradis. Il m'amène partout où je veux, et n'arrête pas de m'acheter des cadeaux. Il est tellement plus gentil que je ne l'aurais cru, je l'aime encore plus qu'avant.

2 décembre :

Chèr Journal,

Je viens d'apprendre deux mauvaises nouvelles en même temps. Le premier est qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout et qu'il sort avec une autre fille en même temps, comment n'ai-je pas vù avant ? Comment un mec aussi beau pouvait tomber amoureux d'une moins que rien comme moi ? J'ai été trop naïve et j'en paye les conséquences ! Le second est que mes parents veulent encore déménager et que je vais devoir quitter Bay, la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eu.

4 décembre :

Chèr Journal,

J'ai vraiment la nausée en lisant ce que j'ai écrit depuis le 2 novembre, tellement de choses se cont passés et tellement rapidement en plus. Je vais devoir te brûler, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te trouve et décide de te lire.

La jeune femme referma son journal en le jettant sur le feu qui brûlait dans le salon. Elle le regarda tritement tandis qu'il se décomposait, on put même voir une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil.

Ensuite elle remonta dans sa chambre en refermant la porte à clef, elle ne voulait que personne la retrouve. Elle prit la corde qu'elle avait dissimulé dans le tiroir de sa commode et l'accrocha délicatement autour de la lumière au plafond.

Elle éffleura délicatement le noeud coulissant du bout des doigts avant d'y passer son cou. Elle laissa un dernière larme couler avant de se laisser pendre.

Rien n'est passé aux infos, on n'avait rien entendu sur cette histoire. Qu'avait-on dit sur elle ? Ce n'était qu'une folle et que personne ne pouvait l'aider, qu'elle était morte à cause de sa folie et que ce n'était pas une grande perte.

Je n'ai toujours pas compri pourquoi personne ne voit les points positifs de la vie, elle a bien sûr des hauts et des bas mais n'importe qui peut les franchir avec un peu de courage. Il faut juste la volonté et le courage pour le faire et de ne pas baisser les bras au premier petit problème.

La vie est un mélange de tournants qui peuvent rendre malade, mais ne guerrit-on pas quand on est malade ? Ne peut-on pas avancer même quand on est paralysé ? Ne peut-on pas parler quand on est sourd ?

La réponse est la volonté ! On peut tout faire avec !

~Ne jamais baisser les bras !~

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
